Avengers across realms
by Amy Moon21
Summary: Come follow as Loki opens a portal to a new and strange realm! Based on movies. OCxCaptain America OCXHawkeye


I do not own The Avengers or anything Marvel.

It is time for a new story! And don't worry I will update my other stories here very soon. This one is for a friend and I believe it is about time I have done an Avengers related fanfic. So here you go! Enjoy and as always R&R!

Ch. 1: A Realm Far Away

Loki ran to his hide away deep in a few caves on earth. He had managed to keep it hidden and himself whenever he was able to return. He hated Earth, but there was no going back to Asgard. It was never as easy to hide there as it was on Earth. He had once more escaped his brother and the idiots that he played with. This time Loki had been able to take something with him. It was a little blue oval stone. The stone didn't look like much, but with the right enchantment it could open up a portal to another realm.

Loki sat down on the golden throne he had conjured for himself and looked at the stone. "Now, which realm would be best?" He asked out loud to himself.

Loki used his staff to get a glimpse at different realms. It took what seemed like year to Loki, but he finally found a realm that intrigued him. "This realm, this one would be perfect for my plan."

_A Realm Far Away_

Amy stood behind the bar, watching a movie, while waiting for the co-owner to get there. She started to braid her long black hair with the fire red ends. The end of the braid rested just a bit below her breast. Her light green eyes went to the door as another woman walked in. "You are late."

"I had a bunch of Idiots in the shop, sorry!" A woman with deep auburn red hair down to the middle of her back and deep bright green eyes, similar to Amy's, went behind the bar. She began getting glasses out for the night and was glancing at the television.

"You will forever be a control freak, won't you Amara?" Amy asked, smiling.

Amara nudged her. "No more than you, little sister." She finished putting the glasses out and then turned back to her sister. ""Watching The Avengers again?"

Amy laughed, "Yes, and you know you love it just as much as I do."

Amara let out a small laugh of her own. "I know I would love to have me some Captain America, or even some Chris Evans."

"Tell me about it, what I wouldn't give to have Hawkeye. Renner would suffice though," Amy smiled. "Come on, it is time to open the bar," She turned off the movie and unlocked the doors.

The next evening Loki took the stone to a clearing in a tiny town on Earth. It was somewhere in what was the United States of America. He did not understand the appeal of Earth, but it made a decent place to hide and an even better place to open a portal.

The timing was perfect as well. It was the week of the mortals' holiday, All Hollow's Eve. Magic was more powerful during this time of year, and Loki couldn't be more pleased. Everything was set and ready to go.

Loki began his enchantment, the stone beginning to glow. "Finally, I am going to win!" Loki grinned.

Thor walked up to Fury and his fellow Avengers on the helicarrier. It had only been a few days since the group had last been together, but they were used to not having much of a break. "My brother is up to no good again…my apologies my friends…"

"No time for apologies. It would appear Loki has found a unique and powerful stone. This stone can open a portal to any realm he desires," Fury briefed them. "There is no telling what kind of realm he wants to go to, but we can be sure he will be up to no good. We have no time to waste."

"Where is he now?" Steve asked.

Fury pulled up a large map. "We have located him somewhere in the south. We have pinpointed his exact location in an empty field outside a small city," Fury shut off the screen as the carrier hovered above the ground. "Good luck."

They excited the carrier a few miles away from Loki. They began walking, ready to do whatever the needed to in order to stop the frost giant.

Loki watched as the Avengers got closer to his location. "You are too late you simple minded fools! I only have one part of the enchantment left, you won't stop me!"

"Brother please give up this silly quest you are on and turn yourself in…this is your last chance!" Thor pleaded to his lost brother.

"I will never give up!" Loki hissed.

Wasting no time, Steve threw his shield and hit Loki in the back, causing him to drop the stone.

Thor quickly grabbed his brother, as Tony scooped up the stone. "Doesn't look that impressive," Tony muttered as everyone gathered around. "Looks like the only place you are going is jail Reindeer Games."

Loki started laughing, causing Thor to tighten his grip. "What is so amusing brother?"

"You fools think you know everything! You simply don't think large enough. I am not leaving to try and take over a new world," Loki quickly finished the enchantment before disappearing out of Thor's arms and reappearing in the sky. "I am sending you all away so I can have this world!" He cackled.

Before any of the Avengers could go after Loki, a large blue portal opened up underneath them. The struggled as they fell through the portal. Before any of them could get situated, they all hit the ground and were knocked unconscious.

(End Ch.1)


End file.
